


Имя мне человек

by Omletto



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Darkfic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: Написано на ФБ-2016. Бета: Изуэль <3Задание спецквеста: Коль совершил зло, пусть хоть оно исправит тебя. Фарид Ад Дин АттарПервая контактная линза была создана Августом Мюллером в 1889 году (в этом году Сиэлю должно было исполниться 14 лет), автор сознательно пренебрёг историческими датами в угоду сюжету. Практика того же Мюллера показала, что ношение линз образца того времени было очень болезненным.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016. Бета: Изуэль <3  
> Задание спецквеста: Коль совершил зло, пусть хоть оно исправит тебя. Фарид Ад Дин Аттар
> 
> Первая контактная линза была создана Августом Мюллером в 1889 году (в этом году Сиэлю должно было исполниться 14 лет), автор сознательно пренебрёг историческими датами в угоду сюжету. Практика того же Мюллера показала, что ношение линз образца того времени было очень болезненным.

Чтобы запомнить своё новое имя требуется всего пара секунд. 

— Себастьян, — шипит он сквозь зубы и заходится восторженным смехом.

Нет больше прошлого — оно пресное, серое, бессмысленное. Теперь он видит краски, чувствует запахи, ощущает прикосновение ветра.

Теперь он Себастьян. Демон. Ему плевать на это всё, но ссохшееся пустое нутро жадно впитывает то, чего было лишено годами.

Преклонив колено перед своим господином, Себастьян впускает в себя счастье. Он не знает, какое оно, но у него подрагивают от нетерпения пальцы и глаза щиплет от нахлынувших слёз. Себастьян в экстазе опускает голову. Он впервые задыхается от едкого запаха гари, впервые наслаждается горячей густой кровью на своих руках. Он весь покрыт потом, пеплом и обрывками человеческой плоти. Когда Себастьян разбивал кулаком грудь за грудью в поисках ещё живого всполошенного сердца, он чувствовал себя всесильным. 

Его господин едва заметно дрожит. Предрассветный ли это холод, страх, отголоски былого возбуждения — какая, к чёрту, разница! Себастьян хочет прикоснуться, ощутить дрожь собственным телом, но слуга не достоин такой чести. Он не сводит взгляда с трясущихся голых коленей и учится впитывать господина образом, эмоцией. Учится жить, как никогда не умел прежде. Учится быть демоном.

Демоны — идеальные создания. Себастьян взывал к небесам — бездне ли — с детства, молил, чтобы его спасли. Даровали избавление от серости и забвения, от смертной тоски и сжимающей горло хватки. Но он был и будет недостоин.

Его господин ценнее всех чудес мира. И более того. Себастьян смотрит на его босые израненные ступни, и нет ничего сильнее желания поднять на руки это хрупкое, нежное, поломанное тело. Воспарить с ним ввысь. Это самая малость, которую может сделать Себастьян. Это желание ничтожно в сравнении с тем, что обещает новорождённый демон внутри. 

Теперь Себастьян и есть демон. Теперь он может всё. 

Разбуженный диким криком, призванный невиновно осквернённой душой. Он стоял в кругу тех, кто хотел заклать агнца, безжалостно взрезать белую младую плоть. Но он был спасён. Он был прощён. И, впервые омыв руки кровью, он открыл себе путь к потерянному раю.

Его господин в беспамятстве долгие дни после. Себастьян впервые чувствует жадную всепожирающую привязанность, сидя на полу у его постели. Господин мечется во сне, зовёт, выкрикивает чужие ненужные имена. Больше никто не сможет помочь его господину. Никто не сможет и приблизиться к нему. Себастьян горд, что он единственный, кто остался рядом. 

Они заключают контракт, когда хозяин снова готов жить. Он напуган, но ведёт себя надменно, как и положено божеству. Себастьян обещает ему силу, ярость, месть и себя, и господин принимает. 

Печать — единственная в своём роде линза, последнее творение одного из презренных людских сынов — свидетельство их единения. И это единственное человеческое, что остаётся между ним и его господином. 

Себастьян вставляет её собственными руками. Господин истошно кричит, из глаз его текут кровавые слёзы. Себастьян слышит его, видит его боль, ощущает её в собственном теле. Себастьян давит сильнее. Себастьян ликует. 

Отныне они связаны навечно.

Когда всё кончено и спальня господина качается в кокаиновом мареве, Себастьян впервые позволяет себе слабость. Он касается чужой ладони самыми кончиками пальцев, ведёт по раскрытой ладони, заново чертит линию жизни. Господин брезгливо одёргивает руку, приходя в себя от неверного движения. Он отпихивает Себастьяна голой ступнёй, взгляд его полон презрения.

— Не смей! — твёрдо произносит он.

— Слушаюсь, — мурлычет Себастьян в ответ.

Он снова преклоняет колено, и весь мир следом падает ниц.


End file.
